1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measuring and guiding device for reconstruction surgery, and more particularly, to a measuring and guiding device for mandible reconstruction surgery.
2. Description of Related Art
Among facial bones, the mandible has dual functions of aesthetics and mastication. Fracture caused due to traffic accidents or invasion of tumors is the most common reason that the mandible has to be resected. No matter which kind of factor causes resection of the mandible, patients must be subjected to plastic surgery. Therefore, the defective site caused by the resection operation must be reconstructed in different operating ways according to the patients' conditions.
Because the fibula of a leg bears only 15% of the weight of the overall body, resection of the fibula has a slight influence on the human body. Thus, the current reconstruction method is to resect the fibula to fill the site where the mandible has been resected. According to the technologies currently available, computer models of the mandible and the fibula are produced firstly, on which precut ranges of the mandible and the fibula are determined; and then, by using the rapid prototyping technology, a cutting template is produced to provide planning and reference for cutting of the fibula. However, the production cost of the cutting template is too high, and the cutting template must be custom made according to individual cases and cannot be reused.
Furthermore, the way of making a plan using the computer models may sometimes cause that the conditions in the operation become a little different from those in the plan because of misjudging the tumor size, and consequently, accurate measurement and cutting guidance cannot be achieved instantly according to real operation conditions. Accordingly, it is desired to develop a surgical instrument that is reusable and can measure the defective site of a patient's mandible and precisely guide the cutting position of the fibula during surgery.